Proteins of cytomegalovirus (CMV) will be characterized by electrophoretic mobility in SDS polyacrylamide gels (SDS-PAGE), by temporal pattern of synthesis, and by post-translational modifications. The characterized proteins will be tested by crossed immunoelectrophoresis with acute and convalescent phase sera of patients with various CMV-induced disease states and by SDS-PAGE analysis of immunoprecipitates of CMV antigens with human antisera. Monoclonal antibodies to CMV antigens produced by the hybridoma technique will be produced to further identify and characterize antigens from different strains of CMV. These studies will identify the antigens eliciting antibodies in various CMV-induced diseases of humans, will provide information for the improvement of serologic tests for diagnosis of CMV infection, and will identify specific antigens for differentiation of strains of CMV.